


De Profundis

by too_much_pressure_for_a_username



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Character Death, Dancing, Feminization, Forbidden Love, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Murder-Suicide, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much_pressure_for_a_username/pseuds/too_much_pressure_for_a_username
Summary: Morty a l'habitude de danser pour des Ricks. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se lier d'amitié avec eux.
Relationships: Other Ricks/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	De Profundis

Une goutte, puis deux. 

La cire suinte des chandelles comme de la sueur. 

Autour de lui, les encouragements fusent avec les rires. Le tambour bat la charge, les cymbales résonnent dans son crâne. 

_“Encore! Encore!”_

La foule mugit, s’époumone, n’en peut plus. Il se cabre, se déhanche, virevolte et tourbillonne sur lui-même, s’élance et s’affale. 

La musique s’arrête. Un tonnerre d’applaudissements vient amortir sa chute. On crie son nom. 

_“Vive Morty! Vive Morty!”_

Le son rebondit en échos contre ses tempes bourdonnantes. Morty ferme les paupières, entrouvre les lèvres. Halète comme un cheval blessé. De l’air. 

_“Je prends! Cent doublons, pour une nuit!”_

_“Deux cents!”_

_“Mille!”_

“Bonjour, ma jolie. Je m’appelle Rick. Tu m’as coûté une petite fortune, mais on m’a dit que ton cul vaut de l’or…” 

Morty se laisse guider docilement. Au tremblement de ses doigts, il sent que le Rick est pressé. Il dessert les poings. Se force à prendre une longue respiration.

Au moins, ce ne sera pas long. 

Ils disent tous la même chose, chaque nuit, un Rick après l’autre. 

“Morty, ce que j’aime chez toi, c’est que tu ne te plains jamais.” 

Morty sait qu’il n’a pas de quoi se plaindre. De quoi boire et manger tous les jours, une chambre pour lui tout seul, avec une garde-robe remplie des plus fines soies de la galaxie. Non, vraiment, il n’a pas de quoi se plaindre, comparé aux autres. 

Il en a croisé quelques fois, d’autres Mortys - des garçons pas si différents de lui. Il les a vu récurer le sol, recevoir des coups de pieds, se vautrer pour une bouchée de pain. Puis, très vite, crever de faim et d’épuisement. Il est le seul Morty à avoir survécu à bord du vaisseau, et c’est parce qu’il sait se rendre indispensable. 

“Morty, ce que j’aime chez toi, c’est que tu n’es ni triste ni joyeuse.” 

Morty sait que les Ricks n’aiment pas l’effusion. Un Morty qui pleure se fait frapper; un Morty qui rit peut se faire tuer. Lui ne fait ni l’un ni l’autre. Il sait que les larmes rendent les yeux bouffis, et que sourire donne des rides. 

“Morty, petit Morty, quels secrets se cachent derrière tes yeux?” 

Certains clients lui donnent des cadeaux. Alors qu’il gît exténué sur le matelas, Morty sent quelque chose de froid se refermer autour de sa cheville. 

“Juste un petit quelque chose pour que tu ne m’oublies pas,” susurre le Rick contre sa peau. “Je veux le voir briller sur ton joli pied, la prochaine fois que je te verrai danser.” 

  
  
  


S’il est vivant aujourd’hui, c’est grâce à la danse. 

Pas grand-chose ne le différencie des autres Morty - un kilo de plus, un kilo de moins, des boucles un peu plus brillantes, des cils un peu plus longs. 

Mais depuis son enfance il était capable d’entendre la musique des étoiles. Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s’apercevoir que quand il dansait, les yeux des hommes s’allumaient. Les Ricks aimaient sa danse. 

L’un d’eux l’avait tant aimée qu’il avait enlevé de sa planète et emmené dans son vaisseau, accompagné d’une poignée de Ricks. Au fil des années, le vaisseau s’était rempli sans jamais s’arrêter - une sorte de cabaret ambulant, errant à travers l’univers. On venait de loin pour le voir danser. 

L’entourage de Morty n’avait pas changé: des hommes qui aiment boire, piller, baiser, tuer. Des Ricks, tout simplement. 

Dans la chambre de Morty, il n’y a pas de hublot. Il vit au coeur du vaisseau et les murs de métal l’enveloppent comme les couches d’un nid de guêpes. 

Mais ça n’a pas d’importance: quand il danse dans sa chambre, seul, il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour entendre chanter les étoiles. Il oublie le brasier de la salle commune, où les regards des Ricks le brûlent et la graisse des chandelles suinte comme de la chair humaine en fusion. 

Il pense aux comètes qui déchirent la nuit de leur chevelure, aux quasars qui flambent de mille feux, aux nébuleuses qui se consument doucement dans le vide, très loin de tout. Très loin d’ici.

La solitude est un luxe qui lui est permis. Morty profite de chaque seconde.

  
  
  


Quand on vit dans l’espace, il n’y a ni jour, ni nuit. Le vaisseau est toujours baigné dans la même semi-pénombre. 

Morty s’est inventé son propre jour et sa propre nuit. La nuit, c’est sa solitude: c’est danser dans sa chambre sans être vu de personne, c’est se rouler en boule dans ses couvertures, c’est dormir quelques heures avant de se lever et recommencer. 

Le jour, c’est tout ce qui n’est pas la nuit. 

Un jour, alors que Morty se prépare à visiter un client, il aperçoit quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais vu auparavant: un Rick aux mains menottées qui avance péniblement, soutenu par deux autres Ricks armés. 

Ils se dirigent vers lui, mais seulement pour déverrouiller la porte à côté de la sienne. Morty sait où mène cette porte: c’est la cellule de prison - le cachot réservé aux Mortys désobéissants. 

Les Ricks y jettent leur prisonnier, puis ferment la porte à double tour.

“Déguerpis, mignonne,” dit l’un deux en croisant le regard de Morty. “A moins que tu sois assez fou pour te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.” 

Morty n’est pas assez fou. 

  
  
  


Pendant les jours suivants, Morty sent un changement dans l’air. Les Ricks passent moins de temps à boire; ils s’enferment dans la Grande Salle pendant des heures pour discuter. 

Ses clients ne se font pas moins nombreux pour autant. Ils redoublent d’euphorie et de violence; quelque chose dans l’air semble les griser. 

En regagnant sa chambre, Morty s’affale sur le lit. Il se masse les jambes, cherche à dissiper la fatigue de ses muscles, quand un frisson lui parcourt l’échine: sa cheville est nue. Le bracelet que Rick lui a donné a disparu. 

Morty se relève en trombe. Il ne faut jamais perdre le cadeau d’un Rick.

“Ton bracelet est sous le lit, contre le coin du mur.” 

Morty fait volte-face - et étouffe une exclamation de surprise. Le mur de sa chambre a disparu: à sa place, une surface vaporeuse et bleutée, transparente comme un rideau d’eau, le sépare du Rick prisonnier. La paroi scintille légèrement, baignant la pièce dans une lumière laiteuse. 

Morty hésite à crier. 

“T’inquiète, c’est pas dangereux,” dit le Rick. “J’ai juste dissous l’épaisseur du mur et augmenté sa porosité. Ca ne te fera aucun mal: l’indice de radioactivité est quasi inexistant.” 

Toujours pétrifié, Morty jette un regard furtif à sa porte. 

Le Rick hausse les épaules. “Bon, appelle-les si tu veux. Mais avant, n’oublie pas de récupérer ton bracelet là-bas; ça avait l’air important pour toi.”

Morty reste paralysé. Après un long moment, il se risque à jeter un regard vers le coin du mur. Le Rick a dit vrai: son bracelet brille par terre. 

Sans tourner le dos au prisonnier, Morty le récupère. Puis, avec précaution, il s’avance vers la paroi lumineuse. Le Rick est assis au pied du mur, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Il n’a pas l’air agressif. 

“Merci,” dit Morty prudemment. “Pour le bracelet.” 

Le Rick hausse à nouveau les épaules. “Merci de n’avoir pas crié.” 

“Comment as-tu fait ça?” demande Morty en désignant le mur. “Je croyais qu’ils t’avaient fouillé.” 

L’homme lui sourit. Il lève la main droite devant Morty: sa paume et les extrémités de ses doigts luisent d’un éclat étrange, comme s’il avait de l’électricité sous la peau. “Ils n’ont pas _tout_ fouillé,” dit-il. Puis, sur la défensive: “tu vas pas me dénoncer, hein?” 

Morty considère le prisonnier. “Non,” décide-t-il. 

  
  
  
  


La nuit suivante, Morty ne danse pas - ne dort pas. Le coeur battant, il s’attend à voir son mur disparaître à nouveau. Il compte les minutes, puis les heures. Il a l’impression de sentir le regard du prisonnier fixé sur lui depuis sa cellule. 

Mais rien ne se passe. 

Les trois nuits suivantes se déroulent de la même manière. Morty se demande si le Rick a été libéré - ou s’il est mort. Il n’a jamais vu personne sortir vivant de la cellule voisine.

Mais après tout, il n’a jamais vu un Rick y entrer. 

  
  
  
  


Au milieu de la quatrième nuit, Morty entend des coups secs contre le mur de sa chambre. Il tend l’oreille; puis, au bout de quelques minutes, frappe un coup en réponse.

Le mur se dissout comme par magie. Rick se tient accroupi face à lui, la main plaquée contre la surface translucide. “Salut,” dit-il. “Je voulais pas te faire peur, comme la dernière fois.” 

“Que veux-tu?” lui lance Morty d’une voix dure. Il tient ses draps devant lui comme un bouclier. La plupart des hommes paient cher pour le voir de si près. Il est à vendre peut-être, mais pas à offrir. 

Rick lève les mains devant lui. “Du calme,” se défend-il. “Je ne suis pas un voyeur. C’est juste que je m’emmerde, à fixer ce mur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont me garder enfermé, mais si ça continue comme ça, je vais devenir fou. Rien que de voir une autre chambre, ça me change de décor. Si ça te dérange, j’arrêterai.” 

Morty le jauge du regard; réfléchit; finit par acquiescer. “Ca ne me dérange pas.”

Rick hoche la tête en signe de gratitude. “Je m’appelle Rick,” dit-il. 

Morty doit presque retenir un sourire. “Je sais.” 

\- Et je sais que tu t’appelles Morty, dit Rick. Ce que je ne sais pas, c’est ce que je fous ici. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de rencontrer un autre prisonnier. 

\- Je ne suis pas un prisonnier, dit Morty. Je vis ici. Je suis danseur. 

Rick hausse les épaules. 

\- Ca fait du bien quand même, dit-il. 

  
  
  


Deux jours plus tard, Morty est réveillé par des coups frappés à répétition contre le mur de sa chambre. 

Il prend quelques instants à comprendre que le son ne vient pas de sa porte. Puis, quand il se souvient du prisonnier de la cellule voisine, il se lève et frappe un coup en réponse. 

Aussitôt le mur devient transparent, et Morty se trouve nez à nez avec le visage furibond de Rick. 

“J’ai une question pour toi,” dit-il. “Qu’est-ce que j’ai bien pu faire pour mériter la malchance inouïe d’être prisonnier des Ricks les plus primitifs qui existent?” 

Sans laisser le temps à Morty d’en placer une, il continue sur sa lancée.

"Ils m’ont laissé sortir pour pisser, comme un chien, et j’en ai profité pour faire un petit tour avant qu’ils me remettent le grappin dessus. Et tout ce que je peux dire, c’est que ce vaisseau est une belle décharge flottante. Rien que des Ricks ivres morts, assis à leurs bars comme du bétail devant leurs mangeoires. Ils ne pensent qu’à deux choses, baiser et se bourrer la gueule. Et le pire, c’est que je suis coincée avec eux. Ce vaisseau est peut-être un fossile, mais il est bâti comme une forteresse."

Morty ne dit rien, mais Rick n’attend pas de réponse. Il se met à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule, comme un tigre en cage. 

"Ne te méprends pas sur mon compte, je suis loin d’être un de ces Ricks puritains. S’ils veulent s’amuser, rien de mal à ça. Mais ils ne foutent rien d’autre. Ils n’inventent pas. Ils ne réfléchissent pas. Ce sont des animaux."

Rick fulmine. Sa tirade ne semble pas l’avoir soulagé. Morty se demande s’il a vraiment tout vu: les chambres des Ricks, remplies de bouteilles vides et de bijoux pillés. La grande salle, décorée de statues obscènes à son image. 

Puis Rick pose les yeux sur lui, et Morty se sent rougir. Oui, il les a vues. 

"D’après ce que j’ai compris," dit Rick, "je suis à l’intérieur d’une espèce de bordel interspatial. Et tu es l’attraction principale."

Morty hoche la tête en confirmation. 

"Nom de Rick," peste le vieil homme entre ses dents. "Tu n’as donc jamais essayé de t’enfuir? De partir, de rentrer chez toi? Il doit bien y avoir une planète dont tu viens?" 

Morty hausse les épaules. Ici, ailleurs. Sa vie n’avait pas changé depuis qu’il avait quitté sa planète. Qu’il ait les pieds sur terre ou la tête dans les étoiles, c’était toujours la même chose. 

Le regard de Rick s'assombrit. “Excuse-moi,” dit-il. “Ce n’est pas à moi de te poser des questions. De toute façon, on est toujours prisonnier de quelque chose. Regarde-moi.” Il s’esclaffe. “J’ai passé toute ma vie à me cacher, juste pour finir ici.”

\- Pourquoi te cachais-tu? demande Morty. 

Rick lui sourit sans joie.

\- Pourquoi je me cache? répète-t-il. Parce que ça vaut mieux pour moi, et surtout pour les autres. Parce que c’est la seule façon d’être sûr qu’on me foute la paix, et vice versa. Parce que l’univers est déjà bien assez emmerdé comme ça sans que j’aie besoin d’y rajouter mon grain de sel. Non, l’univers n’a pas besoin d’un Rick de plus. 

C’est la première fois qu’il entend des mots pareils sortir de la bouche d’un Rick. Morty se sent cloué au mur, pétrifié par le regard perçant du vieil homme. 

\- Sais-tu combien de mondes j’ai visités? demande-t-il. Des millions. Et dans chacun, chacun d’eux, j’ai vu un Rick foutre le bordel. Commettre un génocide de masse, déclencher une guerre intergalactique, provoquer la déchéance d’une civilisation entière, que sais-je. Si ce n’est pas tout simplement bousiller le continuum de l’espace-temps. 

La voix de Rick est grave et lente, dénuée de colère. S’il fallait y mettre un mot, Morty la qualifierait de triste. Il n’a jamais vu un Rick triste. Il a l’impression de voir un animal rare, et chaque mot qu’il prononce vient se graver dans sa mémoire. 

\- Un marteau sert à frapper, une putain sert à baiser, et un Rick sert à semer le chaos et la destruction partout où il va. C’est écrit dans notre espèce. J’ai mis un moment à le comprendre, mais dès que j’ai pu, je me suis trouvé une petite planète bien obscure dans un coin perdu de l’univers, le plus loin possible de toute trace de vie, et je m’y suis enterré. 

Rick parle avec un sourire aux lèvres, le menton calé sur ses genoux comme un enfant. 

\- J’étais bien, là-bas, dit-il. Je ne pouvais faire de mal à personne. 

Morty essaie de l’imaginer sur une planète minuscule et vide, aride comme un désert. Il se serait construit une cabane, ou peut-être un refuge souterrain. Il y aurait passé ses journées, à discourir au milieu d’alambics et de robots. 

\- Ce n’était pas bizarre, d’être toujours tout seul? demande-t-il.

Rick le regarde comme s’il était fou. 

\- Un Rick n’a pas peur d’être seul. Pas un vrai Rick, en tout cas. Je ne m’ennuyais pas. J’inventais; et pour la première fois de ma vie, mes inventions ne faisaient de mal à personne - sauf à moi, de temps à autre. Et pour couronner le tout, je n’avais pas besoin de m’inquiéter de ce qu’elles deviendraient après ma mort. 

Rick s’interrompt soudain, regarde furtivement autour de lui, comme s’il craignait qu’on l’écoutait. Puis il s’approche un peu plus de Morty et écarte son col pour dénuder son torse. Tapote sa peau du bout des doigts. 

\- Tu vois la petite lumière bleue, là? 

Morty s’approche et voit effectivement une lumière pâle clignoter sur la poitrine de Rick: un petit cercle, entouré de six branches triangulaires.

\- On dirait un soleil, dit-il. Qu’est-ce que c’est? 

\- La bombe la plus dévastatrice que j’ai inventée depuis un bon moment. Je pourrais te dire qu’elle est trente fois plus puissante qu’une bombe à hydrogène, mais ce serait comme comparer un brin d’herbe à un épicéa. Ne t’inquiète pas, elle n’explosera pas de sitôt, ajoute-t-il en voyant Morty reculer. Je l’ai programmée pour qu’elle se déclenche à la seconde précise où mon coeur s’arrêtera de battre. A ma mort, tout ce qui m’appartient partira en fumée avec moi: mes inventions, mon labo, ma planète. Personne ne pourra mettre la main dessus. 

Rick replace son col, et le soleil disparaît aussitôt. 

\- C’est ce que j’avais prévu, en tout cas, dit-il d’un air maussade. Maintenant que je suis coincé ici, qui sait ce qui leur arrivera. 

\- Tu étais heureux là-bas, dit Morty, en essayant de comprendre. 

\- Oui. Et si tous les Ricks étaient comme moi, ils auraient fait la même chose. Et l’univers entier s’en serait mieux tiré. 

Morty se dit qu’il a peut-être raison. Mais il est sûr et certain d’une chose: qu’aucun autre Rick n’est comme lui. 

  
  


Les jours passent. Ils se voient chaque nuit désormais, dès que Morty est seul. 

Rick est intarissable: il peut discourir pendant des heures sur les machines qu’il a créées, aussi nombreuses que loufoques. Les gants en peau de Belafux gélatinophage, qui transforment tout ce qu’on touche en gelée à la framboise. L’exosquelette en éponge neptunienne, qui absorbe tous les chocs et convertit leur énergie en bulles de savon. Le pistolet à quartz lunaire, qui donne des orgasmes extraordinaires mais paralysants - très pratique pour faire diversion. 

Rick ne parle pas de sa famille. Morty se demande s’il en a une - peut-être même son propre Morty. Son coeur se serre à cette pensée, mais Rick n’aborde pas le sujet, il préfère faire des blagues. 

“Une chance que je n’ai pas eu ce pistolet à quartz quand j’avais quinze ans,” dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. “Je serais jamais sorti de ma chambre, et je vivrais probablement encore chez mes parents!” 

Morty essaie de s’imaginer Rick à quinze ans: ce front sans ride, ces cheveux blonds ou peut-être bruns. Pas besoin de changer autre chose: il est sûr que Rick a toujours eu ces yeux fous, un peu exorbités, ces mains fortes et délicates à la fois. 

Il s’imagine rencontrer un Rick jeune, ado rebelle et ébouriffé. Rick lui aurait parlé de ses inventions, comme il le fait maintenant, avec un sourire un peu goguenard. Il lui aurait tendu sa main - et Morty l’aurait prise sans hésiter. 

Soudain, il sent une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues. 

“Il est tard,” dit-il à Rick. “Je dois me coucher. Si je ne suis pas en forme demain, les Ricks se fâcheront.” 

Rick sursaute comme s’il sortait d’un rêve. 

“Bien sûr,” dit-il après un instant. “Va dormir. Je te retiens, à radoter comme un petit vieux.” 

Morty se blottit dans ses couvertures, le dos tourné au mur. Il espère qu’il faisait trop sombre pour que Rick remarque son visage empourpré. 

  
  
  


“C’est drôle, tu sais,” lui dit Rick une nuit. “De tous les Ricks à bord de ce tas de ferraille, je dois être le seul à ne jamais t’avoir vu danser.”

Morty le considère avec curiosité. 

\- C’est un reproche? demande-t-il. 

\- Non, répond Rick. Peut-être juste... une requête. 

Morty le regarde sans mot dire. Il s’attend presque à voir Rick s’esclaffer, lui dire qu’il l’a bien eu. 

Le génie ne rit pas. Il y a comme l’ombre d’un sourire sur son visage, mais son regard est fixe et tranquille. Il n’a jamais eu l’air aussi sérieux. 

Morty se rend compte qu’il a retenu son souffle. Lentement, il se force à le relâcher. Très bien. Puisque Rick veut le voir danser, il dansera. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était sa première fois. 

Morty ferme les yeux et se laisse envahir par la musique des étoiles. Il se détend, frémit comme une plante qui éclôt seulement la nuit venue. Ses gestes sont aussi précis et mesurés que toujours, mais il sent une rumeur nouvelle courir le long de sa peau, lui hérissant les poils; un charme subtil et langoureux enveloppe ses mouvements.

A chaque fois qu’il entrouvre les yeux, il voit le regard de Rick fixé sur le sien. Jamais un Rick ne l’a contemplé avec ces yeux-là. Rien à voir avec les Ricks devant qui il danse chaque jour sur la scène, rien à voir avec les regards lubriques qui dégoulinent le long de son corps et lui collent à la chair comme des traînées de bave, dans le vacarme des instruments et la lueur aveuglante des bougies de cire. 

Rick ne décolle pas les yeux de son visage, mais son regard est si posé, si calme, par rapport à celui des autres, que Morty le sent à peine. C’est comme s’il était plongé dans un bain de lune: les rayons l’entourent, l’effleurent de temps en temps. Il flotte entre eux avec aise, comme un somnambule sous l’eau. 

La voix des étoiles s’atténue peu à peu, jusqu’à n’être qu’un lointain murmure. 

“J’ai toujours entendu dire que les meilleurs danseurs sont capables de danser sans musique,” finit par dire Rick. “Je sais maintenant que c’est vrai.” 

\- Ce n’est pas tout à fait le cas, dit Morty. Quand je danse, j’entends chanter les étoiles. 

Rick hoche la tête. Dans la noirceur de sa cellule, ses yeux crépitent comme un feu follet.

\- Je les entends aussi, répond-il, quand je te regarde. 

Morty regarde Rick à travers la paroi mouvante et translucide du mur. Il mesure des yeux la distance qui les sépare et tout à coup, cette distance lui est insupportable. 

Il tend la main vers Rick. Il s’attend à sentir une résistance - un courant froid, un grésillement d’électricité - mais non, il n’y a rien. Il est aussi simple de passer de sa cellule à celle de Rick que de respirer.

Rick ne s’écarte pas; même, il baisse les paupières quand la main de Morty se pose sur sa joue. Morty reste immobile un instant, à sentir ce visage réel et solide contre sa paume, cette respiration calme qui file entre ses doigts.

Puis les yeux de Rick s’ouvrent et le fixent, tandis que sa main est sur son visage, et Morty ne pense plus à rien. Il suit Rick du regard quand celui-ci pose sa main par-dessus celle de Morty, l’attrape délicatement, et la porte à ses lèvres. 

“Rick,” dit Morty. 

  
  
  


“Rick,” dit Morty à mi-voix, avec le peu de souffle qui lui reste. “Rick,” répète-t-il, inlassablement, à chaque coup de reins contre son corps. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Lui à qui les Ricks ont reproché d’être trop silencieux au lit, le voilà soudain incapable de se taire. 

Rick n’a pas l’air de s’en soucier. Il embrasse Morty, encore et encore, sa bouche, son front, ses joues, ses paupières, chaque surface qu’il peut toucher. “C’est drôle,” dit-il. “Ce nom que je déteste, j’en tombe amoureux quand il sort de ta bouche.”

Morty a peur; ce n’est pas possible, ce n’est pas normal, qu’un coeur puisse battre aussi vite et aussi fort. Il va lui crever la poitrine, c’est sûr. 

Mais son coeur n’explose pas, même quand Rick s’enfonce plus profondément en lui et lâche un gémissement qui le déchire de part en part. Morty émet un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Son coeur ne crève pas, il fond. 

Après-coup, Morty se sent léger comme un flocon de lune. Il tombe à demi-inconscient, reprend connaissance en sentant quelque chose de doux sous son dos: Rick l’a porté jusqu’à son lit et le tient enlacé contre lui.

Morty sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil - un noyé dans des ténèbres liquides. 

  
  
  


Il se réveille au milieu de la nuit, à la sensation d’une main dans ses cheveux. Le regard perdu au loin, Rick est en train de caresser ses boucles. En voyant Morty ouvrir les yeux, il sourit et se penche pour l’embrasser. 

Morty se laisse faire, laisse ses mains se poser contre la poitrine de Rick. Il pose sa paume contre son coeur, à l’endroit où il se rappelle avoir vu briller un petit soleil. Un soleil trente fois plus puissant qu’une bombe à hydrogène.

Rick pousse un long soupir.

“On est vraiment dans la merde, hein?” souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres. 

Morty s’étire, moelleux et élastique comme un morceau de guimauve; les draps n’ont jamais été aussi frais, la nuit n’a jamais été aussi douce. 

“Oui,” dit-il simplement, avant de retomber dans les bras de l’autre. 

  
  
  


Le jour d’après, Morty danse plus légèrement que jamais. Il se sent voler sur la pointe de ses orteils. Les hourras retentissent autour de lui, les doublons étincellent. 

Le Rick qui l’achète pour une nuit se montre particulièrement enthousiaste. L’affaire dure plus longtemps que d’habitude: pendant des heures, Morty doit faire semblant de l’écouter parler. Il ne retient pas grand-chose de ce que le Rick déblatère: quelque chose à propos d’un grand jour, d’invités importants.

Dès qu’il est libre, Morty file dans sa chambre. Il s’enferme à double-tour, se recoiffe rapidement, puis s’assoit en face du mur, le coeur battant.

Mais Rick ne vient pas.

Morty l’attend et l’attend encore, jusqu’à s’endormir par terre. Il se réveille face à son mur - une paroi nue et muette comme un front de géant. 

Une pierre se forme dans son ventre. Rick n’est pas venu.

  
  
  


Rick ne vient pas la nuit suivante, ni celle d’après. Morty ne sait pas quoi penser. Il n’ose pas dormir, de peur de le rater. Il reste éveillé des heures, dressé droit comme un i dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le mur. 

Il en souffre; sa danse en souffre. Ses clients se rendent compte de sa fatigue et le houspillent. 

“Je ne sais pas ce qui t’arrive, mais tu as intérêt à te reprendre en main,” lui crache un Rick particulièrement hargneux, après lui avoir failli briser les os. “Les grands patrons arrivent bientôt, et c’est à toi de leur réserver un accueil royal, tu entends?” 

Morty manque de fondre en larmes. Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes, mais il est à fleur de peau. La perspective de devoir offrir un “accueil royal” à ces mystérieux invités lui donne envie de se rouler en boule et de s’endormir pour toujours. 

Rick ne se pointe toujours pas, et comble du malheur, Morty commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct lui dit que quelque chose est arrivé. Dans son ventre, la pierre s’est transformée en bloc de glace. 

  
  
  
  


Morty compte les jours et les nuits qui le séparent de Rick. Ca fait beaucoup, quand chaque seconde tombe goutte à goutte. 

Enfin, après sept longues nuits de silence, une lueur familière éclaire le mur. Morty jaillit de son lit. Rick est à genoux, les poings sur la porte de sa cellule. 

“Rick,” l’appelle-t-il. Il est surpris d’entendre sa propre voix, tant sa gorge lui semble enflée. Il a trop de choses à dire, trop de questions à poser. 

Mais Rick tourne la tête pour lui faire face, et Morty recule. Son teint est cireux, ses joues exsangues; ses yeux sont deux météores bleuâtres qui s’éteignent doucement dans sa figure.

“Rick,” répète Morty, “que t’ont-ils fait?” 

Il tend les mains pour saisir ce visage détruit, mais Rick se détourne, tremblant de tout son corps. Son échine paraît être sur le point de lui trouer le dos. 

“Ils m’ont demandé mon aide,” crache-t-il, tel un chat en colère. “Ils ont… Ils ont osé…” 

Le génie écume de rage. “A moi… moi qui n’existe plus… moi qui ne demandais rien à personne… moi qui ai tout fait, tout, pour disparaître… A moi, ils ont osé demander de l’aide…” 

Entre les mains de Morty, le visage de Rick est comme une boule de feu. “Te demander de l’aide pourquoi, Rick?” 

“Pour construire le royaume des Ricks, bien sûr,” répond-il, fulminant. Une ville gigantesque, avec un gouvernement, une armée, des écoles, des citoyens. Rien que des Ricks, et des Mortys à leur service. Une Citadelle, qu’ils appellent ça. Tu t’imagines?”

Morty s’imagine très bien. Il la voit déjà, cette Citadelle: des Ricks se prélassant dans des palais, devant des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de Mortys en train de se déhancher, de se cabrer, de tourbillonner jusqu’à n’en plus pouvoir. Et ils auraient une armée, ils ne s’arrêteraient pas là: ils partiraient à la conquête du monde et ce serait bientôt partout la même chose, pour toujours. 

Ses mains retombent, inutiles, le long de son corps. Il lui semble déjà voir une foule immense de Mortys tomber d’épuisement, l’un après l’autre.

“Rick,” dit-il, “il ne faut pas que tu les laisses bâtir cette Citadelle.” 

Rick rit sans humour. “Qu’est-ce que je peux bien faire, depuis cette cellule? Je leur ai dit d’aller se faire voir, et ils m’ont répondu que je ne reverrai plus jamais la lumière du jour. Ils vont faire venir le grand “Conseil des Ricks” pour fêter l’avènement de la Citadelle. C’est fini, Morty; ils vont me laisser croupir ici.” 

\- C’est impossible, tu es un Rick. Et tu es mille fois plus intelligent qu’eux tous réunis. Ils ont besoin de toi. 

Le vieillard secoue la tête. “Je suis un imbécile. Ils n’ont pas besoin de moi, pas avec les gros bonnets de Ricks qui s’en viennent. Ils arrivent bientôt pour un grand banquet et je serai présenté devant eux comme un trophée. Je suis un imbécile et je vais mourir de faim ici.” 

\- Tu es un Rick, insiste Morty. Ils ne feraient pas ça à l’un des leurs. 

Rick hausse les épaules. “Ca fait trois jours qu’ils n’ont pas rempli ma gamelle. Je crois qu’ils sont sérieux.” 

Cette nuit-là, Morty n’arrive pas à dormir - et encore moins à danser. Le silence qui vient de la cellule voisine est assourdissant; un silence de tombe. 

Il voit déjà l’ombre de la Citadelle se dresser entre lui et les étoiles. 

  
  
  
  


Chaque nuit, Morty rêve de la Citadelle. 

Les jours et les nuits se mélangent, prennent la même couleur. Qu’il ait les yeux ouverts ou fermés, qu’il dorme ou qu’il veille, il est toujours sur scène. Et les Ricks hurlent autour de lui. 

De l’autre côté du mur, le silence radio s’étend sur plusieurs jours. Morty a l’impression d’étouffer, comme si on lui remplissait la bouche de coton. 

Chaque nuit, dès qu’il est seul dans sa chambre, Morty frappe contre le mur. Les coups résonnent, il pourrait réveiller les autres Ricks. Tout serait alors fini pour lui - mais il s’en fiche. Son pouls est un tambour affolé. Il a besoin d’entendre la voix de Rick, maintenant. 

_Toc, toc, toc._

_Toc, toc, toc._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Toc, toc, toc._

_Toc, toc, toc._

Enfin, enfin, des profondeurs du silence surgit un faible son. Un coup frappé en réponse contre le mur de sa chambre. Morty s’interrompt et écoute de toutes ses forces. 

Il n’a pas besoin d’attendre longtemps. Le mur s’illumine dans un jaillissement de lumière, et Rick lui apparaît. 

Mais c’est un Rick très différent de celui qu’il a vu il y a une semaine. Morty n’en revient pas: en sept jours, le génie a l’air d’avoir vieilli de vingt ans. De maigres, ses joues sont devenues émaciés. Ses paupières s’affaissent devant ses yeux. Il se tient recroquevillé par terre, presque roulé en boule, une main contre le mur. 

Ses yeux ont l’air de trembler dans leurs orbites. Son regard hésite longtemps avant de se poser sur Morty. 

“Ah, Morty,” dit-il. “Te voilà.” 

\- Rick, dit Morty. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive? 

Devant son ton angoissé, Rick tente un sourire rassurant; ses lèvres saignent. 

\- Il m’arrive que ces salauds de Ricks m’ont injecté une belle saleté, dit-il. Quand ils ont compris que je ne coopèrerais pas, ils ont sorti une seringue… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il y avait dedans, mais ce n’était rien de bon. 

Une quinte de toux l’interrompt. Rick crache, s’étouffe, se plie en deux, les mains serrées sur le ventre. Un liquide noir et épais coule de ses lèvres. 

\- Rick, répète Morty, la gorge serrée à double tour. 

\- Ca fait plus d’une semaine que je n’ai rien bu ni mangé, dit Rick en s’essuyant la bouche. Je devrais déjà être mort, et pourtant je vis. C’est cette saleté qu’ils m’ont donnée. Ils ne me laissent plus sortir, même pour pisser ou chier; ils ne me laissent pas crever de faim non plus. Ils vont me faire mourir à petit feu.

Morty n’en peut plus. Il se jette contre le mur, prêt à entourer Rick de ses bras. Il l’emmènera dans sa chambre, le fera dormir dans son lit aux draps frais. Il ramènera de la nourriture pour lui. Il le cachera. Il le protègera. 

Mais une vive douleur vient le couper net dans son élan: le mur vient de le brûler, comme s’il avait touché une clôture électrique ultra-puissante. Le choc l’a projeté à plusieurs mètres. 

De l’autre côté du mur, Rick a l’air penaud. 

\- Désolé, Morty, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça. Il vaut mieux que tu restes dans ta chambre. N’approche pas de ma cellule; ce ne sera pas beau à voir. 

\- Rick, dit Morty en se traînant jusqu’à lui, je te sauverai. 

Rick lui fait un pauvre sourire qui ressemble à une excuse. 

\- Tu m’as déjà sauvé, dit-il. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Morty, ma jolie, tu peux te rhabiller.” 

A quatre pattes devant le lit du Rick, Morty n’en croit pas ses oreilles. Il se relève et redresse le drap autour de son corps, cachant sa nudité. 

\- Mon seigneur…? demande-t-il, hésitant.

Le Rick le lorgne en souriant, mais ne s’approche pas plus. 

\- Je serai très gentil avec toi, Morty, ne t’inquiète pas, roucoule-t-il. Personne ne te fera de mal, car nous attendons du beau monde, et il faut que tu sois bien propre et belle pour eux. 

\- Du beau monde, seigneur? répète Morty. 

\- Dans cinq jours, notre humble vaisseau accueillera le Conseil des Ricks. Il y aura un banquet somptueux. Le Grand Riq posera ses pieds sur la nuque de notre prisonnier, et toi, mignonne, tu danseras pour lui.

Morty se sent verdir. Avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à réprimer sa nausée. 

\- Quel honneur de danser pour le Grand Riq, dit-il en souriant.

Le Rick lui caresse les boucles du bout des doigts.

\- Un honneur, comme tu dis, dit-il. Et si tu es bien mignonne, tu pourras même lui demander un petit cadeau. Alors repose-toi, et prends des forces. Le grand jour arrive. 

  
  
  
  
  


Morty a le front en sueur et le coeur au bord des lèvres. Ses mains tremblent en faisant tourner la clef dans la serrure. Il n’en revient toujours pas d’avoir eu ce courage. 

Jamais encore il n’avait volé un Rick - encore moins un client. Mais il avait reconnu l’uniforme du Rick. Il l’avait souvent vu posté à la porte de la cellule à côté de sa chambre. Il savait que c’était l’un des gardes. 

Morty avait fait de son mieux pour le satisfaire au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Quand le Rick s’était mis à ronfler, dormant du sommeil pur des hommes ivres et repus, Morty avait saisi la petite clef au fond de sa poche.

La clef gémit dans le mécanisme, avant de cliquer. Morty vérifie qu’il est bien seul et s’engouffre à l’intérieur, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir. 

La première chose qui le frappe, c’est l’odeur pestilentielle qui règne dans la cellule. Ses yeux s’habituent rapidement à l’obscurité, et il retient un haut-le-corps: les murs et le sol sont recouverts d’immondices. 

La silhouette de Rick gît au fond de la pièce.

“Rick,” appelle Morty. “Rick, c’est moi.”

Rick ne répond pas. Morty s’agenouille par terre, le prend sur ses genoux. Le vieil homme respire encore, mais à peine: ses lèvres desséchées se sont comme résorbées dans son visage, découvrant un sourire de momie. Son oeil jaune regarde Morty sans le voir. 

Morty a mal comme si tous les os de son corps se brisaient à la fois. Mais il n’est pas venu ici pour se morfondre.

“Rick, j’ai un plan,” dit-il, sans savoir si Rick peut même le comprendre. “Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter. Je ne les laisserai pas bâtir leur Citadelle de sitôt.” 

Une boule brûlante s’est mise en travers de sa gorge, mais Morty se force à parler malgré la douleur. Si Rick peut l’entendre, il faut qu’il le sache. 

“Le Conseil des Ricks arrivera demain soir, et il y aura un banquet à leur honneur. Je danserai pour Riq. Et comme cadeau, je lui demanderai ta tête.” 

Rick reste muet pendant un long moment. Ses yeux sont révulsés et il dodeline la tête comme un vieux chien, la langue pendante. 

“Ma tête,” répète-t-il d’une voix pâteuse. “Tu tiens donc à me voir mourir?” 

\- Non, répond Morty. Je t’aime. 

Rick ne répond rien. Sa respiration est faible et essoufflée; il est plus maigre que jamais et sa peau a pris une teinte grisâtre. Il n’en a plus pour longtemps; Morty sait qu’il appelle la mort de ses voeux. Mais les Rick ne lui donneront pas ce répit: ils le garderont vivant aussi longtemps qu’ils veulent. 

Ils n’auront jamais fini de le torturer. 

Morty laisse sa main descendre contre la poitrine de Rick et l’effleure, du bout des doigts. La petite marque en forme de soleil s’allume, aussi brillante que dans son souvenir. 

Il attrape le visage du prisonnier dans ses mains et colle son front à celui du vieillard. Il s’en fiche que Rick ne puisse plus parler; entre eux, ils n’ont jamais eu besoin de mots. 

“Tu avais raison, Rick,” lui dit-il. “Tu vas mourir ici. Mais pas seul.”

Il ne leur reste plus beaucoup de temps. Morty doit se préparer pour le banquet. Pour le grand jour. 

Avant de partir, il embrasse les lèvres du prisonnier. Elles ont déjà un goût de pourriture. 

“Ouvre grand les yeux, Rick. Demain, je vais danser pour toi.” 

  
  
  
  


Pour l’arrivée du Conseil, les Ricks ont sorti le grand jeu.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Morty manque d’être aveuglé. Jamais il n’a vu tant de dorures et de draperies. Des tentures rutilantes recouvrent les murs; en guise de bouquets, des vasques débordants de gemmes reposent sur les tables. Des statues à son effigie entourent la scène, décorées avec des bracelets et des écharpes. 

Bien sûr, ce n’est rien comparé à son propre accoutrement. Morty est constellé de bijoux de la tête aux pieds, enveloppé dans de délicats voiles de lin et de soie. La moindre parcelle de son corps a été récurrée, huilée, et parfumée avec soin. On l’a apprêté comme on apprête une princesse momifiée. 

Morty s’avance sur le devant de la scène, face aux trônes flambants neufs installés en demi-cercle - les trônes du Conseil des Ricks. L’un d’eux est deux fois plus imposant que les autres: c’est le trône du Grand Riq. A sa base est posé un tabouret minuscule, en travers duquel on a jeté Rick comme une poupée de chiffon. 

A part un clignement des yeux de temps en temps, le prisonnier ne montre aucun signe de vie. On l’a affublé d’un costume de clown, avec une fraise ridicule autour de son cou; il bave dessus. 

Morty fait de son mieux pour ne pas le voir. Se force à lever le regard plus haut - mais pas trop longtemps.

Le visage impassible, Riq le jauge des pieds à la tête. Sa barbe est taillée en bouc et son torse est recouvert d’une lourde parure en or, comme un pharaon. S’il se levait de son trône, il dominerait les autres Ricks de plusieurs têtes. 

Morty n’est pas intimidé. Ce soir, rien ni personne ne peut plus lui faire peur. 

“J’ai entendu parler de toi,” dit Riq. “J’espère que tu ne me décevras pas.”

Morty s’incline devant lui, démontrant sa souplesse et la blancheur nacrée de sa nuque. Il sent les regards de tous les Ricks sur lui: manifestement, on compte sur lui pour faire bonne impression. 

La musique commence, et Morty s’élance. 

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il danse devant un public complètement silencieux. Pas un hourra, pas un applaudissement. La Grande Salle s’est figée autour de lui. Même les flammes des bougies semblent se dresser toutes raides au bout de leurs mèches. 

Morty danse dans un silence glacé, un silence d’aquarium. 

L’air est chargé de parfums qui viennent alourdir ses membres, mais Morty ne se permet pas le moindre faux pas. Une seule maladresse serait impardonnable. 

Ce soir, son corps ne lui appartient plus. Il oublie la peine, le sang et la sueur, il dompte son corps comme on dompte un instrument - sans colère et sans pitié. 

Il aurait aimé pouvoir entendre à nouveau la musique des étoiles. Mais il fait trop chaud dans la salle, trop chaud et trop lourd: elles ne chanteront pas ici. 

De temps en temps il ose jeter un oeil sur la carcasse de Rick, à demi-affalée sur le sol. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Les yeux du génie ne le regardent pas, ils sont à peine ouverts. 

“Ca ne fait rien,” se dit Morty fermement. “Il n’y en a plus pour longtemps, de toute façon.” 

Morty se dresse sur la pointe du pied, le corps arc-bouté comme un cygne sur le point de s’envoler. Il sent les tendons de sa cheville gémir et ses vertèbres grincer les unes contre les autres. Le sang remplit son crâne comme une grenade mûre. Tout son corps n’est plus qu’un long cri de douleur.

C’est alors qu’enfin, enfin, il entend couler le long de son échine les dernières notes de la lyre. La musique retombe et Morty la suit, venant s’agenouiller devant le trône de Riq dans un tourbillon de soie. 

Pendant quelques instants, rien ne vient troubler le silence. La tête baissée, Morty ose à peine respirer: si Riq n’a pas aimé sa danse, tout est perdu. 

Mais une main vient se glisser sous son menton et le force doucement à redresser le visage. Au-dessus de lui, le Riq sourit de toutes ses dents. 

“Je suis un vieil homme,” dit-il, “et j’en ai vu, des beautés. J’ai passé des nuits avec les meilleures putains d’Andromède, et elles avaient le cul mieux dessiné que toi; mais jamais je n’ai vu personne au pied aussi léger.” 

Les doigts de Riq viennent se glisser dans ses cheveux, et, comme si elle n’attendait que ça, la salle retentit soudain d’applaudissements. Dans la foule, les Ricks sourient comme de fiers propriétaires: leur Morty ne leur a pas fait honte. 

Pendant que les hourras fusent et que les coupes se remplissent, Riq lui agrippe la nuque et l’attire contre lui.

“Tu ferais pâlir d’envie une libellule, ma chère,” murmure-t-il dans l’oreille de Morty. “J’ai hâte de te voir danser au creux de ma main.” 

Morty retient un frisson de dégoût. 

“Je suis aussi un homme généreux,” poursuit Riq en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus aux Ricks qui l’observent. “On m’a dit que tu t’es durement entraîné pour mon arrivée. Afin de te remercier pour ce si bon accueil, je t’accorde un cadeau de ton choix. Regarde tous ces trésors autour de nous, et parle: tout ce que tu veux est à toi.” 

Morty sent son coeur s’accélérer. Voici venu l’instant tant attendu. Il fait mine de considérer les innombrables bijoux de Riq, puis baisse les yeux timidement.

“Seigneur Riq, c’est un honneur de danser pour vous,” dit-il. “Mais il y a quelque chose qui gâche la fête: c’est la présence de ce cadavre vivant, à vos pieds. C’est pourquoi, comme cadeau, je vous demanderai sa tête.” 

Un éclat de rire général vient accueillir cette demande; la foule autour de lui est hilare. 

\- Et intelligente, par-dessus le marché! tonitrue Riq. On ne m’avait pas dit que tu avais l’esprit si vif!

Sans perdre une seconde, il tire son sabre de son fourreau et attrape Rick par les cheveux. La lame brille contre la gorge du prisonnier. 

Morty regarde le visage détruit de l’homme qu’il a aimé. Comme il aimerait pouvoir lui dire adieu. 

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Morty, dit Riq en souriant d’une oreille à l’autre. 

Et, d’un geste fluide et serein, il tranche la tête de Rick.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans les quelques minutes qui lui restent à vivre, Morty se demande s’il a bien fait. 

Tout semble très loin de lui; il vit dans un brouillard des sens. Autour de lui, les Ricks ne se rendent compte de rien. Ils ont posé la tête de Rick sur un plateau d’argent et le lui présentent comme un trophée. Morty tend les bras et l’accepte, tel un automate. 

Le problème n’est pas réglé pour de bon, c’est certain. Peut-être ne le sera-t-il jamais. Les Ricks ont une manière bien à eux de survivre, qu’importe les circonstances. Une bombe peut en tuer quelques centaines; des milliers d’autres ressurgiront. Et tôt ou tard, leur Citadelle verra le jour. 

Morty ne peut pas les empêcher, quand bien même il vivrait mille ans. Il le sait. Ce qu’il peut faire, c’est les empêcher de bâtir _cette_ Citadelle, maintenant. Il peut réduire leur effectif, leur enlever leur chef, les retarder de quelques années. C’est tout ce qu’il peut faire, et c’est si peu. Peut-être n’est-il né que pour être un minuscule grain de sable dans les rouages d’une machine infernale, un taon sur l’échine d’un cheval enragé. 

Si c’est le cas, il a fait ce qu’il a à faire. 

Les Ricks se remettent à boire, sans se préoccuper du sang qui tache leurs pieds. Personne n’a remarqué la marque en forme de soleil qui s’est allumée sur la poitrine de Rick, au niveau du coeur. 

Morty dépose le plat d’argent par terre. Il enveloppe doucement la tête de Rick dans ses bras. Le soleil brille de plus en plus fort. Bientôt il n’y aura plus rien: plus de rires, plus d’instruments assourdissants, plus de parfums étouffants, plus de Ricks, plus de Morty. Et l’univers s’en tirera mieux. Tout ira bien mieux. 

Une lumière aveuglante éclate, emportant tout sur son passage. Morty sert Rick contre son coeur et ferme les yeux très fort. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde! Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire en français sur ce site, et de façon générale, j'ai (depuis un bon bout de temps) perdu l'habitude d'écrire de la fiction en français. Voici ma (piètre) tentative d'y remédier... J'ai l'impression d'avoir pas mal perdu la main, mais après avoir écouté une certaine chanson en boucle pendant des jours, cette idée me trottait dans la tête et j'ai eu envie de lui donner une chance de fleurir. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu :)


End file.
